Tokyo penguins
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: what happens when the penguins turn human with mort and end up in tokyo with the mews while two random fan girls show up they have alot to get use to !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is another mewsugarpudd and **

**kisshufan4ever story ok you got to bear with us because this story's hard to Write.**

In a dark dark room an explosion of colour illuminates are slightly crazy penguin scientist.

"Eureka I have finally done it." Kowalski yells holding up a rainbow liquid.

"Done what?" Private asks flicking on the lights.

"No my mood is ruined" Kowalski sobs.

"Oh sorry but what is it?" Private apologises.

"The potion that will help us breath on the moon when we get there." he informs him.

"Ohh that's what I was supposed to tell you the rockets finished." Private says gleefully.

They both walked to the rocket and met up with Rico and Skipper. The rocket stood in full glory just waiting to send them to the moon. They climbed aboard unaware of there stowaway Mort.

"To infinity and beyond" Private shouted, quoting his favourite movie character Buzz Light-year.

Kowalski starts the rocket before handing everyone a glass of his special breathing potion. Then he put the spare vial in storage in case of emergencies.

"Ooh I better have some in case" Mort muttered before drinking some of the potion.

The penguins decided that the bright flashes was just the rocket leaving the atmosphere. A few seconds later everyone on the rocket blacked out. When they woke up they were sitting in a pile of debris in a field next to a surprisingly pink and girly café. But that wasn't the only shocking surprise. As the penguins turned to each other they noticed they looked human … and they had a brown haired boy sitting next to them.

"Ohh brother" Kowalski mutters.

"I like feet" Mort shouts.

"Mort what are you doing here?" Private asks.

"I don't know" He replies.

"Right im guessing were in Tokyo, Japan" Kowalski says.

"Wow how did you know that?" Skipper questions.

"Well there's Tokyo tower" he says pointing to the large red structure.

Skipper surveyed his team and Mort. Kowalski was wearing a blue button up shirt with the top button undone paired with black trousers and smart black shoes. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue. Rico the mad man had on a mister furious t-shirt with jeans and black trainers. His hair was as black as his trainers and he had blue eyes. Mort was little and was all in brown with brown hair and eyes. Private was wearing a blue t-shirt with a penguin on the front, blue jeans and white trainers. His hair was brown and his usual blue eyes. He himself was wearing all black with red hair and green eyes.

Suddenly 10 people (5 girls 5 boys) ran outside and stared at the impact scene. One boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, ran over and grabbed Private's arm staring intently at the newly appeared penguin shaped mark on his wrist. The others didn't notice this and continued shouting at Mort.

"Mort you stupid lemur why did you come to our penguin exhibit and why did you come in our rocket?" Skipper shouts in a rage.

"Lemur, penguins" The group echo confused alerting the bickering animals of their presence.

"Erm basically were penguins and he is a lemur and I kinda made a potion that would help us breathe on the moon but it didn't and we turned human and then we crashed here" Kowalski informs the strangers while indicating to his comrades and Mort.

"Well im guessing you need a place to stay while you're here so you can stay with them and work at café mew mew as long as you get Japanese names" Pony tail man offers while gesturing to the café with one arm and the three boys with the other. The blonde man wandered back to the group, the mystery about the mark cleared up.

"Ok we'll cut to the chase these are mews and they are aliens" he gestures to the girls and boys around him.

"This is Ichigo" he says pointing to a red haired teen "she is the leader then there's Lettuce, Pudding, Mint and Zakuro and im keiichiro that's ryou and these are the aliens Tart, Kish and Pai." Keiichiro says.

"Well im Skipper and there Private, Mort, Rico and Kowalski." Skipper says.

"Ok you need Japanese names so Skipper you can be called Daki Private Yoshi Rico Takeshi Kowalski Tetsuo and Mort Yuudai" Keiichiro adds.

"Wow this is weird" Rico says.

**Cliffy lol any way hope this was ok like I said it was hard finding names and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons why not to give mad scientists candy!**

_Hi another conjoined chapter by mewsugarpudd and kisshufan4ever._

A week after the penguins arrived at Tokyo two mad scientists are both hard at work trying to create mad scientific things. Their names, Pai and Kowalski. Little did they know that they would soon be receiving a surprise attack … of cuteness?

"Whats ya doing" Tart, Pudding and their new recruits of cuteness , Private and Mort chorused in unison. This shock caused Kowalski to drop a (luckily empty) test tube and Pai to wince at the loud adorableness. Both scientists united in annoyance turned, pushed the intruders outside and then went for a snack locking their door behind them.

"Hum CANDY CANDY" the scientist shrieked.

"Hum ok" Pai shrugs following his new friend out.

~meanwhile~

Kish and Rico were practising there elite skills.

"No fair you had a chainsaw" Kish whined as Rico giggled.

"So there was no rules about it" Rico points out.

"I still don't think it was fair though" Kish sulks.

~Back in loony town and twenty packs of sweets later~

"YAY CANDY GOOD" Pai yelled while he and Kowalski bounced of walls while shouting like the crazy people they are. Suddenly a big inconspicuous red light started flashing. Pai who had the tiniest shred of sanity called Kish and Tart to get the others and teleport to the park for a mew emergency. A random chimera had appeared from Pai's hyper hand. Lucky for him they didn't know this. They arrived just in time to hear Ichigo's catchphrase mew mew style mew mew grace mew mew power in your face. Kowalski frowned at why they didn't have a cool catchphrase and being as loopy as he was at that miniut thought of his own.

"Penguin style penguin pace penguin power in your face" Kowalski yelled. Rico showing support shouted KABOOM for added affects.

Pai feeling a little jealous thought of his own.

"I am sailor Pai the champion of yumminess in the name of apple pie I will bake you I will fix bad cooking and that means yours" Pai shouts.

"Err Pai that's sort of taken" Pudding mumbles awkwardly.

"Who cares I go BOOM BOOM" Pai yelled blowing up the chimera with craziness. Then he and Kowalski proceed with there crazy rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

The craziness continued for a record breaking score of 3 days.

"How much candy did they eat?" Kish says dodging Pai as he flew past madly and crashed into a wall laughing manically as he bounced of.

"You better no have damaged my wall" Ryou shouts.

"No but Kowalski did" Kish giggles pointing at the deranged penguin welding a sledge hammer that he had received from Rico who had put a very large dent in the wall. Suddenly Tart ran out screaming that they had ate all his candy. Pudding sympathetically dragged him to the candy store to buy some more. As she was doing this Pai and Kowalski had collapsed after their sugar rush ended.

Kish laughs as he teleports them both home. When he returned Ryou was having a funeral service for his wall and trying to force them all to mourn. Rico to put Ryou out of his misery blew the wall up completely.

Kish says "At least now you have an open view café."

~At the ship the scientists had woken up~

Pai looked at Kowalski and they both exchanged a look showing that they were both purely confused.

"I feel like I have missed something" Kowalski muttered.

"I know and something about how we were in the kitchen and suddenly we are here just doesn't compute" Pai agreed. Both stood up and thought about what possible things could have occurred.

~Back at café funeral~

Ryou was sobbing uncontrollably curled up in a corner hugging his pink bunny rabbit teddy mourning over the loss of his favourite wall who was called Betty. Meanwhile the others were in hysterics over three things. One Ryou owned a pink bunny teddy, two he had a favourite wall and three the fact that he had named the wall Betty.

Kish and Rico went out into the park to explode things. Suddenly two girls walked up to them. The youngest had long bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Also she was wearing a pink tank top with a ring of black rabbits round the bottom blue jeans and pink converse. The other had long black tied high in two bunches with red bobbles. She had a short black skirt and a black top that showed her midriff and black wedges with skulls on.

"Kish, Rico" the black haired one shouts flinging herself onto the two bewildered boys.

"Err becca shouldn't we introduce are selves first?" the blonde asks.

"You do it" she says dreamily "By the way where's Private?"

"Err ok im Lauren that's Becca" she says pointing to the black haired girl. "Were sisters and by the way I like you both to but not as much as her"

"You mind getting of us" The boys chorused in unison.

"NOOO" Becca wailed.

"Don't worry I'll get her of" Lauren reassured them by going and pulling her sister off them and holding her at a safe distance "Come on sis lets go find the mews, the other aliens and the other penguins"

"Huh how do you know about that" Kish asked puzzled.

"Err in case you hadn't noticed yet she is a rabid obsessed fan girl" Lauren reasons gesturing to her sister who was trying to navigate herself to café mew mew.

~When the girls arrive at café mew mew~

"Hum nice place you got here" Lauren said as she tried to stop her sis clobbering all their favourite characters with love "Ohh and by the way we know what you are."

"WHAT" The whole group shouted.

"Geez we know that your penguins aliens and mew mews no need to deafen us" Becca complains still trying to wriggle free of her sisters grasp.

Just as she said this Pai and Kowalski walked in and saw the two random fan girls.

"Who the hell are they" Pai questions.

"The know are secrets" Ryou says.

Suddenly the fan girls disappeared shouting we'll be back.

"Freaky but what's with the hole?" Pai asks gesturing to the wall.

"Kowalski with a sledge hammer then Rico with explosives" Kish explains while laughing.

"WHAT" Kowalski yells loudly causing Rico and Kish to laugh harder while shouting kaboom.

"Im afraid he's right you did it in a sugar rush" Private giggles "You and Pai both went crazy for three days!"

Both the accused turn red mumbling about needing to finish a science project before Pai teleported them away leaving their comrades in heaps laughing apart from Zakuro who remained stony faced.

_Hope you liked our new chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a kisshufan4ever chappie **_

_The gang were all outside to test if the mews powers still worked incase of an emergency. _

"_Kish can you summon a chimera so the girls can fight it?" Ryou asks._

"_Sure" Kish agrees making a dog chimera._

_The girls got out there weapons' and began to fight._

_~meanwhile~_

_Masaya (it burns me to type his name) was walking through the park when he herd the girls fighting and rushed over in blue knight form to help._

"_Masaya you o no this is a practice" Lettuce says dodging the dogs tail._

"_Oh" he says feeling slightly stupid when the dog knock Ichigo into a tree. that's when Masaya lost all sanity (if he had any) and turned to Kish._

"_Your going to pay Kish" Masaya says running over to Kish who by this time had his swords at the ready and started to fight. _

_3 minutes into the fight Kish lost his balance resulting in him dropping his swords. Masaya having the upper hand lashed out and stabbed him in the stomach knocking him out._

"_KISH" they all screamed unable to assist as they still had to defeat the chimera._

_Rico took out his trusty flame thrower and was about to attack when Masaya got his sword ready for the final strike but it never came as Private jumped in the way. The sword pierced his shoulder as he dived in front of Kish. Now this made Rico very mad but before he could do anything Masaya grabbed Private and teleported of with him.(I don't know if he can actually do this but hay its my story so he can)_

"_Private" Rico shouted as the girls and skipper ran over._

"_That looks bad we better get him to the café" Ichigo says._

"_And how are we going to do that?" Mint asks._

"_Easy like this" Becca says teleporting them to the café._

_When Pai saw a bloody kish he jumped into action with medical supplies._

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_Masaya" They say._

"_Where's Private?" Kowalski asks._

"_Masaya took him." Rico says sadly staring at his friend._

"_Will he be all right" Kowalski asks pointing to Kish who was now in the basement._

"_He should be he lost a lot of blood but he should be fine" Pai says. Then they both went of to track Private._

_Mort walks up to Pudding "can we play a game?" he asks._

"_Ok tag your it" she yells running out the café with mort following._

"_Rico are you ok?" Skipper asks looking at the desperate loonytick. _

_He nods._

"_I can see your not there both be fine you know" Skipper says._

"_What if we cant find Private though." Rico mumbles._

"_Of cause we can we have two mad scientists on the case he'll be found in no time" Skipper says._

_He nods and goes of into the forest to blow things up._

"_Hey Rico want to come blow up schools with me?" Becca asks._

"_Sure" Rico says going of with her._

_~ 3 hours later ~_

_Becca and Rico had successfully destroyed 52% of schools in the world before they got a call from Skipper telling them that they have a mission._

"_Right everyone our arch enemy dr blowhole has started to cause trouble and we need your help" Skipper says._

_Everyone agrees to help and starts to head towards his Lear._

_When they arrived the penguins said there new catchy theme song before springing into battle_

"_penguin style penguin pace penguin power in you face KABOOM you didn't see any think" they shout striking heroic poses while Ichigo said hers._

_After an hour blowhole was defeated and they were all eating cakes and sweets at the café apart from Pai and Kowalski who they couldn't trust with sugar._

"_Everyone Kish woke up" Keiichiro shouts in. Rico followed by Becca and everyone else rushed down but before Becca was half way there Lauren teleported in and grabbed her away._

"_Aww I wanted to see him" Becca sulks._

"_To bad" she says._

"_Kish are you ok" Rico asks._

"_I think" he mutters._

_Pai walks over and looks over him._

"_His breathings a bit stuttered but he should be fine" He says walking of._

"_Kish Masaya's penguin napped Private" Rico says sadly._

"_What" he says confused._

"_We'll explain later" Ichigo says walking of._

_**Hi hope this is ok coz I wrote it on my own **_


	5. Chapter 5

This is another joint chapter and no more flames one is enough J

While Kish was getting filled in on what had happened when he was unconscious Kowalski and Pai where pinpointing Private's coordinates.

"Yes," They both yelled as Private's signal flashed on screen "Everyone we have located Private he is at Tokyo tower.

"YAY" Everyone yells as they rush over to the two scientists.

"Well done _Sailor _Pai" Kish says grinning.

"What do you mean?" Pai asks looking confused.

"Don't you remember your new catchphrase I am sailor Pai the champion of yumminess in the name of apple pie I will bake you I will fix bad cooking and that means yours" Kish said laughing.

"Well we'll see you at the tower" Pai says teleporting Kowalski to the tower.

Kish and Tart giggle evilly and teleport the rest of them to the tower.

~At the tower~

When they arrive they see Pai and Kowalski battling Masaya with Lauren. They instantly joined the fight. Private was watching the blurry dots fighting below him. Sadly the evil dot was winning. Rebecca teleported in and joined the fight.

"Hay Skipper haven't you always wanted to slap a hippy? Because now's the perfect opportunity." Rico suggests.

Skipper nods and slaps Masaya shouting his life long ambition has been achieved.

Kish for some reason had taken charge of Rico and Rico was going to his maximum sanity level. Unfortunately went unnoticed by his comrades. Suddenly he went of the deep end.

"Watch out" Skipper shouted as he noticed Rico start spinning Tasmanian devil style while spitting the contents of his stomach in all directions. Kowalski looked round to late and was knocked of by a bomb.

"Man down" Lauren yelled as an idea formed "Wait why don't we give Pai sugar and let him loose on Masaya."

Everyone agreed to this and Pai was given a pile of sugar and was soon randomly attacking Masaya. This was also used as a decoy for Kish to teleport Skipper to Kowalski who was lying on the floor. Kish then teleported Kowalski to the café to be treated. Then he teleported back to the battle where Pai was beating Masaya up pretty badly with the others. Even Ichigo was helping. The only problem was Rico was still attacking anyone even the people on his side.

"How are we going to calm him down" Lettuce yelled as an axe narrowly missed her head.

Kish decided that maybe he could calm the berserk penguin.

**Tada hope it was ok ****J**** oh and by the way whoever flamed mewsugarpudd will find you hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thx 4 all that have reviewed so far oh and send in schools u want to have blown up so we can add them in the story.**

~Kish P.O.V~

As I get nearer Rico its getting harder and harder to avoid flying weapons. For some reason hyper Pai has started singing I'll stand by you by girls aloud. Very badly I might add.

~Normal P.O.V~

Skippers having a wonderful time slapping the hippie but it wasn't as fun because Kowalski was injured. Everyone else was fighting normally while trying to dodge random flying objects (rfo). Mort comes into the battle and is accidentally hurled at the tree hugger by skipper .

Mort lands on him and shouts "Im ever so lightly used" and walked of to get some ice-cream from the van which had surprisingly remained intact through out the battle.

"Yay ice-cream" The mad fan girls yelled, ditching there posts to join the queue. Shortly followed by everyone else.

After everyone finished there ice-cream the deadly battle continued. Pai was even more hyper now he had ice-cream even Pudding couldn't keep up.

~In the middle of the battle~

"More tea Zakuro-sama?" Mint asked.

"No thanks Mint DUCK" she shouts.

"Where?" Tart yells.

"There" Mint exclaims pointing to a duck hurtling towards them but for some reason landing on Rico's head.

"Err" Private yells from the top of the tower "Can I have an ice-cream please?"

"Yeah" a now hyper Lauren shouts throwing him a mint choc chip.

"Thanks you taste nice Mint" Private shouts.

"Oi how did you get untied" Mint yells momentarily stopping her tea party.

"Ohh Kish teleported up here and untied me" Private says.

"Where are they any way" Rico says playing with his new pet duck.

"Yay duck" Private says running over to play.

Suddenly music started to play and Ichigo started to sing graffiti my soul by girls aloud.

"Hey im the singer" Pai says sulking.

~At kish's secret location~

"Ahh Hawaii's beaches are nice this time of year" Kish mutters to the fan girls who were also sun bathing.

"You know you've just given away your secret location to the mad fan girls" Lauren tuning into the radio which was announcing some of the schools that had been destroyed.

" _hello these are the some of the schools that have been destroyed we urge you to report any other closers St Wilfred's, Langly bc and __polesworth school or Polesworth international language college that is all for now"_

"Yay no more school" Lauren giggles as Kish is attacked by fan girls.

"KISH IS MINE" Rebecca yells joining the mad crowed pulling out her swords and attacked the others.

**The following scene has been blocked for your safety please enjoy this video of a giraffe eating a lamp post. **

"I better help him" Lauren sighs getting of her comfy tree and pulling what was left of the mad fan girls of him.

"Thanks" he says gratefully to Lauren relaxing on a sun chair.

~back at the err battle~

"Got any eights" Pai asks Skipper.

"Go fish" he replies.

"Yum" Rico says dreaming of fish.

Ichigo and the other penguins nod.

The battle had finished an hour before because everyone tied Masaya to the top of the Tower.

"Don't worry Masaya we use the rope you used for Private Na no da" Pudding shouts.

"AHH" Skipper yells " Were turning into hippies" as punishment for that action Skipper cut down a tree in front of Masaya.

"NOOOOOOOOO how could you kill Bob" Masaya yells devastated.

"Ok this is getting freaky now Ryou names walls and Masaya names trees lets go check on Kowalski. By the way Rico you owe him an apology" Skipper declares getting Pai to teleport them all off.

"Err guys" Masaya shouts from the tower.

~At the café~

"Ever get the feeling you forgot something" Pudding says.

**This has been a fun chapter to Write hope you enjoyed it and don't worry mewsugarpudd enjoyed it to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sos 4 the wait long story any way onwards we go**

Two shadowy figures stood behind the café the boy gazed lovingly into her chocolate eyes. While she stared his sea blue eyes. Unfortunately they didn't know soon there bubble would be popped.

~One week later~

The café had just closed with good news on how Kowalski was doing. Rico and Ichigo were the last two to leave. They thought they were alone. Rico turned to Ichigo and grinned.

"I guess were alone then" Rico said leaning in to kiss her.

"WHAT!" someone who had just appeared screeched angrily. The couple spun round guiltily. To face a fuming Kish.

Kish summoned up a chimera and sent it flying into a nearby pit ball with a spiky collar.

"Masha go get the others" Ichigo screams at the fluff ball.

~5 minutes later~

The rest of the team arrive to lend a hand. To see an insane looking Kish and two worn out teens. The girls transformed and started to attack.

"Ribbon minto echo" Mint screamed firing and hitting the insane aliens shoulder sending him flying into a tree.

"Tart get rid of the chimera" Pudding shouts to her friend.

Tart tried to extract the chimera when Kish sent a energy ball at him sending him hurtling towards the ground.

"Taru-taru" Pudding screamed running to her friend.

"Oww my arm" Tart cries.

"Get him to the café" skipper shouts.

Pudding helped her friend walk to the café.

After half an hour fighting one of the most powerful chimera it was finally destroyed.

"Ribbon Lettuce rush" Lettuce screams sending Kish away from killing Ichigo.

"Ribbon Zakuro spear" She screams sending Kish spiralling 30ft to the ground.

Everyone gasped at the fallen alien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long. **

BANG Kish's body crumpled as he hit the ground. All the people gasped and ran to his body. Zakuro stood with steely eyes glaring at the crumpled heap that is Ichigo's stalker. Ichigo regarded her friends cold stance and whimpers "How could you?"

"Easy he was a traitor" She replied in a deep voice much like one of a villain they had recently defeated.

Everyone gasped as Zakuro to crumpled to the ground.

"Zakuro oneesan" Mint cried distraught. Running to the aid of her idol.

Rico was standing motionless mouth a gape at the scene before him.

~In the background~

A shadowy figure nods its head slinking off into the shadows.

~Back with the Mew crew~

Zakuro was starting to come round. Sadly the same cant be said for our favourite green haired alien who was getting tended to by an ever emotionless Pai. The others where upstairs discussing the current events.

"Deep Blue has came back were going to be attacked we need to be prepared" Tart was shouting waving his undamaged arm in the air theatrically for emphasis.

"Don't be stupid he's dead there must be a new villain" Ichigo yells "One that doesn't like Kish!"

"Whoever it is we'll beat them were unstoppable na no da" Pudding shrieks bouncing up and down. Unfortunately she chose that moment to bash her head on the ceiling collapsing on a chair giggling uncontrollably. The squabbling continues getting louder and louder gradually.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP" Lettuce screams in anger. The room falls silence as everyone looks at the usually quiet and shy green mew.

"Right what ever this enemy is we all need to remain calm and be prepared ( que Japanese flag behind her) so everyone get into partners and practise fighting. Tart you get weapons sorted with Rico. Now everyone go go go were not going to win any battle with you lollygagging!" Everyone stared in awe at the new Lettuce and quickly started what she ordered.

Little did they know the battle would start two months after this heroic speech.

Everyone was working hard at their individual tasks. Kowalski was still not out of the make a shift hospital and neither was Kish though both were slowly recovering. Tarts arm was slowly recovering as well. Suddenly the doors to the café were blown open.

"Hello im back" A mysterious voice called out chilling them to the bone.

Kish and Rico were swept up and suddenly disappeared.

"NOOOO" You could just hear Rico's anguished cry ringing out echoing of the café's walls.

**Well hope you enjoyed sorry about the wait we've been busy. Ooh a bit of a cliffy and remember the review button likes to be clicked so make it happy ****J. Signed ****Mewsugarpudd ****and ****Kisshufan4ever**

**Bai.**


	9. Chapter 9

Omg its been so long sob I'm sorry this is a kisshufan4ever chapter

It had been a month since they were taken to this hell. Ricos weapons had been taken of him and destroyed but worse still kish still had not awoken. Glancing over to his friend Rico sighed at the sight. Kishes body was lying motionlessly on the floor. His breathing was stuttered and the bloody bandages were stuck to his skin with dried blood.

Rico continued his work. A death ray . A super penguin hero forced to build a machine capable of killing hundreds ironic hum? Deep blue had kindly supplied the plans for him and even got another servant to help him build it for a time.

It was build this or Kish died you may think this was selfish but Rico had a plan a good plan one the once psychopathic penguin could claim to be his best plan ever. Which isn't so hard if you think about it.

~Back at cafe mew mew ~

Kowalski had finally woken up and joined in the search of his missing comrade. So far they have had no look finding them there was not a trace of them round the city and the fan girls hadn't been seen since then.

"I bet it blowholes plan or the Danes or..." Skipper rambled un helpful suggestions.

"Be quite Skipper it isn't going to get them back any quicker." Kowalski yells remembering who he was talking to he quickly apologized and got back to work.

~Deep blues hide out~

A thick silence hung over the place when ever Rico was aloud to take a break. His whole body ached and screamed in protest whenever he took a laboured breath. Kish had it easy knocked into a coma and not having to move from the same spot day after day. It sickened him. Also the thought that he may never live to see Ichigo again stroke that cherry red hair, smell her ever so sweet strawberry perfume but most of all the rosy red lips that he wouldn't feel over his again caused his heart to shatter.

He never could figure out what she saw in the once manic penguin maybe it was because they were similar just in reverse he was an animal turn human she was a human turned animal. Well half any way. Why could he talk? Another question. He hadn't been able to talk or even think since that fateful mission the one were they lost Manfredi and Johnson.

The only thing about being a penguin he missed was his doll. The way her silky blond hair separated when he brushed it. The way her blue eyes sparkled remembering these things made him fall in love all over again but no he had Ichigo now know piece of plastic however much he loved it would stand in the way of his true love Ichigo.

The old clock struck one. Back to work he goes.

~Back at the cafe again~

"Id never thought id say this but we need the fan girls" Pai sighs

Beep beep beeeeeep

"Rebecca here how may I help you?" The black haired girl talks into the small wrist watch.

"What are you doing" a angry yet confused Spanish teacher looks over to the sharpie file graffiti artist.

"Shush can't you see I'm on the watch? Hum that made no sense all well". The boy in front leans over the desk to peer at the watch witch contain a picture of a very angry purple haired alien.

"Ok so you need my fan girl knowledge to find out the coordinates of Deep blue yay I knew spending every day on wikia would help" Rebecca giggles "and wait how did you get my number?" It was to late to answer that question as Pai had already clicked off. The whole of the Spanish class stared at the departing girl.

"Ok class so does anyone no what siga todo recto mean? Liam?"

The girl ran until she reached her sister science class up four flights of stairs she collapsed into the room.

"Hay Lauren your future husband was on the watch darn it still doesn't make sense." She announces.

"Gray was on the phone?" Lauren lifts her head excitedly.

"Nope wrong anime it was Pai" Rebecca says gleefully.

"You do realise I have to kill you now right?" Lauren says menacingly.

"Go figure" Rebecca screams heading towards the nearest exist.

~1 hour later~

A slightly bruised Rebecca and a triumphant Lauren entered the pink building through the remains of betty.

"We have entered the building" Rebecca announces to the crickets witch happily chirped as the tumble weed blew past.

Seeing no-one was upstairs they headed to the basement.


End file.
